Percy Teaches English Class
by Pachelp
Summary: Paul is teaching English class at Goode High school when he suddenly starts feeling sick. There are no substitutes to fill in for him and he is forced to call Percy in to teach his English class. Sort of like a demigods meet mortals story. In the later chapters, there will be minor femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please go easy on me. I have always wanted to read a story like this but could never find one so I decided to write my own. I don't have much of a story here but I'm not sure people will like this plot line and would want me to continue. Please review if you want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and now, on to the story. **

Paul slowly put down the phone and looked over his class of teens. Some of them were reading the story of the Greek god Hermes, like he had instructed, but most were texting on their phones.

He was and English teacher at Goode High School and the year was 2015, right now it was flu season. Paul had forgotten to get his flu shot this year and when he did remember he was too busy to stop by his local health clinic. Now, he was paying for it, he had an earsplitting headache and could not stop coughing.

Paul needed to go home, but there were no more substitutes to replace him for the day, all the other teachers were sick. What was he going to do, it was only first period!

He looked over at his class, the ones that were reading were finished now and looking at him for their next instruction. They would make it for one day, he thought, before picking up the phone and dialing the number of his twenty two year old step-son, Percy.

"Hey Paul!" Percy said excitedly, "I'm so happy you called, Annabeth is off at an architecture meeting, and I'm so bored!"

"Well, Percy, I called to tell you that I'm sick and there are no substitutes to fill my place, would you mind coming in and teaching my class for the day?" Paul asked slowly, his throat aching. On a normal day he would of been silently chuckling at his step-son's antics, but today he didn't feel like laughing.

"Uh, Paul, you know you teach English and I can't read English. Also, I'm not a teacher, I don't know how to teach."

"I'm desperate here Perce, you can teach them about Greek gods or something, and you teach the kids at camp swordplay, right? Just please come in."

"Fine, I'm coming."

Paul put down the phone, relived that soon he would be able to go home and go to sleep. His class was growing restless and getting quite loud, he walked to the front of the room before quieting his class down.

"Who were you calling, Mr. Blofis?" A girl named Amy asked eagerly. "Was it your wife?"

Paul often told his students about his personal life, including telling them about his wife. Paul always wanted his students to think of him as a friend rather than a teacher, but because of this, they often treated him like a guidance counselor coming to him when a boyfriend or girlfriend dumped them, or some other trivial matter. In return, he often told them about his personal life. They often wanted to know about his wife.

"No, it was my step-son I called. I have caught the flu and will not be able to continue teaching today, but there are no substitutes to fill in for me. I have called my step-son to come and teach you for today."

All of his students started talking wildly, "Is he hot?" one asked, "How old is he?" asked another. Everyone in the room had questions about Percy and were all desperate to get theirs answered.

"Well, his name is Percy, he is 22 years old, and I'm not sure if you'd consider him hot. He will be here in a couple of minutes and I want you to listen to him and treat him with respect."

His students were not satisfied with the answers they got and continued to ask questions. Right then, someone came through the door and into the classroom.

All the heads in the room snapped in his direction so fast that it's a wonder they didn't get whiplash.

All the girls and boys alike stopped their talking and stared at the beautiful stranger that was now in the room. He was really tall, around six feet, he had ink black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He had a green T-shirt on that was tight enough that you could see his defined muscles and muscular arms were littered with scars. His sea green eyes were filled with mirth and were looking at Paul.

"Hey Paul!" The stranger said joyfully. "Is this your class?"

"Yes, everybody, this is Percy, he's the one that will be teaching you for the rest of today's class."

Percy turned and smiled at the class full of shocked teens, all with their mouths hanging open. This was Paul's step-son that was going to teach them?

"You didn't tell us he was gorgeous, Mr. Blofis!" Some girls in the back yelled. That effectively broke the others out of their shock and they started whispering to one another. Percy stood up front, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, "Umm, thanks?" He said nervously.

Paul quieted down his class once again before telling Percy good luck and heading out the door to his apartment.

The teens stared at Percy, who's eyes were wandering around the room.

Percy finally looked at them, "Umm, so hi." He started, awkward and nervous, obviously not knowing what to do. "I'm Percy, who knows anything about the Greek gods?"

**A/N: Again, please review if you want me to continue and I hope you enjoyed reading my story.**


	2. Anna's Mysterious Substitute

A/N: From now on my A/Ns will always be at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Anna's POV:

Previous: "I'm Percy, who knows anything about the Greek gods?"

Present:

As soon as Percy entered the classroom I knew he was amazing, he had great looks as well as, what I can guess, an amazing personality. I hadn't known him for very long but I could already tell he's very kind and childish. By the way he blushed at the compliment he received earlier, I could also tell he's very humble, unlike the self-obsessed boys at Goode. I just knew he was a good person and decided I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

My hand shot into the air and as I confidently waited for him to call on me, I was already planning what would happen when he did call on me.

When I get the answer right, which of course I will, he'll give me that adorable lopsided smile. Then at the end of the class, after I answer all the questions right, he'll realize I'm a genius and want to go out with me.

The only possible fault in my plan was that he could possibly call on someone else. I wasn't very worried though, even though most of the other teens in the class were raising their hands, I had a higher IQ than all of them put together.

"Umm, you there, in the purple shirt and glasses." Percy said.

He was pointing to me! I was so happy, I could squeal! I took a calming breath before I answered, "The Greek gods are myths made up by the Ancient Greeks to explain nature and other things."

As soon as I finished my answer, thunder rumbled in the distance. That was odd, it was sunny today with 0% chance of rain. Why was there thunder?

Anyways, I looked at Percy, expecting him to follow the plan I had set out in my head, smiling at me and telling me my answer was correct. He, however, did not follow the plan.

"I wouldn't call them myths," Percy said gravely, as though I had just insulted his way of life. He then started to scowl at me, his sea green eyes looking like the sea in a storm. After a second though, he returned to his happy self and acted if nothing had happened. Maybe I had just imagined him scowling at me, but I doubt I could imagine his eyes looking like that.

Percy's mood swing had distracted me so much that I had forgotten about getting the answer wrong, now after he returned to normal, I remembered. I had gotten a question wrong. I think for a second there, my heart skipped a beat.

How could I get something wrong? I was the smartest girl in all of the school, with an IQ that rivaled college students! I've gotten an 100% on every test I have ever taken and skipped two grades! I had to step up my game if I wanted to impress Percy.

Percy, not noticing my inner turmoil, moved on to asking the rest of the class if they could name some of the Greek gods or goddesses. This was my chance to redeem myself, if I got the answer to this question right, maybe Percy would forget about me getting the previous question wrong. I could still make the plan work!

Instead, Percy called on a girl with dirty blond hair named Amanda. She was tentatively raising her hand and partially hiding behind her desk but Percy called on her instead of the tons of other people in the class, including me, who were raising their hands. She was probably hoping to get lucky and would guess a name anyways. Not because she was a blonde, I have nothing against blonds, but because if I couldn't get an answer right then I bet she couldn't either. "Zeus god of the sky and lightning as well as being king of the gods and Hera, his wife, the goddess of family, marriage, and childbirth."

She had, surprisingly, gotten the answer right! How did she get an answer right when I couldn't? I was so furious that for a moment I didn't notice what Percy looked like. At the mention of the goddess Hera, Percy's face had turned a shade of light red in what I assumed to be anger. "Jerk Goddess," He grumbled before glaring at the sky.

What was he talking about? He acted as if he met her, which can't be true, she's fictional, she's not real. I decided to voice my thoughts to Percy, who still looked quite mad at the sky and was continuing to voice his thoughts on Hera.

My peers were whispering among themselves, asking themselves the same question I did. Why is he talking about Hera as if he has met her? I decided that someone was required to ask the question, and if no one else would do it, I had to.

"Why are you talking as if you've met her?" I asked over the whispers. My classmates agreed with me and were now staring at Percy for an answer. At my question, Percy's face had gone from a light red to a pale white in a matter of seconds.

"Umm, what do you mean?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as color slowly returned to his face.

"You're talking about Hera like you met her? That's not possible, she's not real." A boy sitting a couple rows to my right voiced, his thoughts almost matching mine exactly.

The rest of the class hummed in agreement, looking to Percy for his answer. Percy gulped nervously and I had the feeling I was about to be lied to. "Well, I feel very passionate about Greek Mythology and I hate Hera because of how mean she is to demigods."

The rest of the class was convinced with this excuse but I was not so simpleminded. I had seen that he said he hated Hera because of how mean she _is_ to demigods. He used the word "is" not "was", implying present tense.

I needed to figure out why he used present tense instead of past tense and what he seemed to be hiding. I wasn't going to give up on my plans to impress him though, but would just put that plan off to the side. I have always loved a good mystery.

If I wanted to figure out what Percy was hiding, I would have to listen very closely to what he was saying.

"So," Percy began, obviously trying to change the subject, "now that we have heard about some gods and goddesses, can someone tell me who a demigod is?"

There it was again, using "is" instead of "was", this was getting suspicious.

I raised my hand to Percy's question, still pursing my plan to impress him. He did not call on me this time either, calling on a skinny boy in the front row with glasses who I bet had been bullied multiple times in his life. I couldn't remember what his name was, it might of been Tom or James but I'm not really not sure.

Percy smiled kindly at the boy before the boy answered, this increasing my liking of Percy even more.

"They were the off spring of the gods and mortals," The boy started, slowly. "they often fought monsters and went on quests for the gods. Most of them did not have very happy or long lives." At this answer, Percy nodded sadly and nostalgically, like he was remembering the death of a friend.

Suddenly, I froze. All the pieces seemed to fit together. Percy knows a lot about the Greek gods, he hates Hera for being mean to demigods, and talks about gods, goddesses, and demigods in the present tense. Also, now that I looked at him standing up at the front of the classroom by the whiteboard, I noticed he radiated a sort of power.

All the pieces of the puzzle that were forming in my mind finally connected, forming one big picture. My mouth dropped open. It couldn't be, Percy couldn't be, couldn't be a...

I was knocked out of my thoughts by someone nudging my shoulder. It was the boy sitting next to me, I believe his name was Ethan.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I guess I probably freaked him out, frozen, with my mouth open, staring at Percy in shock and amazement. I reassured him I was fine before turning back to Percy.

Right then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Everyone except for a giant group of girls filed out of the room to their next class. I stayed though, with the group of girls, needing to ask Percy if he was what I thought he was.

I pushed through the girls, all crowded around Percy, trying to flirt with him. Percy was oblivious to their flirting though and smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"Percy, are you a demigod?" I asked, deciding I would be straightforward instead of beating around the bush.

"Why would I be a demigod?" Percy asked, giving me a strange look. I guess it did sound pretty crazy, the Greek gods and goddesses being real and Percy being the child of one of them. I don't know what I was thinking, they're just fictional beings used to explain things in nature.

I really needed to get some more sleep tonight, I'd started to think that Greek gods and goddesses were real, soon I might be thinking wizards are real. Maybe when I get home I'll find my Hogwarts letter.

**A/N: Wow guys! I never thought that you guys would like this so much! Thank you for all of your positive feedback, it made me so happy! I also wanted to let you know, these stories are in no real order, you can read them in any order you want. They all will have a different plot with different characters in no relation to one another. I do however recommend reading chapter 3 percabeth shippers, it will be exciting. I hope you guys liked this second chapter and please review! **


	3. Veronica Walker's little crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV:

Ok, Percy thought as he wandered through the mostly empty halls of Goode High, I'm totally lost.

After my failure in my previous lesson, I had decided that I would spend this free period to plan what I was going to do in my next class. Annabeth would be proud! All was going well until Paul had called me with the request that put me in my current position.

It was hard to tell what Paul was saying because over the hour his voice had become rather rough and scratchy, but I was able to figure out the general gist of it. Paul had told me that his next class was going to take a quiz but he didn't have enough copies of the paper. Paul had planned on using the copying machine today during his free period but then he got sick so he couldn't make the copies. Paul then asked me to make the copies and gave me directions to the nearest copying machine.

I, being the wonderfully intelligent person I was, quickly forgot the directions Paul had given me and was now hopelessly lost.

If Annabeth was here, I smiled as I thought of my girlfriend, she'd probably tell me that I'm and idiot and roll her eyes at my foolishness. I thought, picturing Annabeth in front of me, rolling her beautiful gray eyes, an amused expression on her face.

Sadly though, Annabeth isn't here, if she was she'd be a great help with teaching the classes; and she could probably easily find this copying machine.

I was so engrossed with his thoughts of Annabeth that I bumped into another person walking down the hall. I quickly caught them before they could fall with my demigod reflexes, and ,after steadying the startled person, I got a good look at them.

Swaying back and forth in front of me was a slightly startled woman in her twenties, about the same age as me. Her brown hair was down and it just barely reached her shoulder which was covered by the plain white shirt she was wearing. She also had on a brown pair of pants and black heels and was currently apologizing for running into me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" The woman said rather quickly and it took a minute for me to process what she was saying.

"Uhh, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going. " I smiled at the woman. She smiled back at me and then started to blink really quickly. I thought it was just an eye-spasm that would last a second, but after a couple seconds the woman wasn't stopping. I was getting concerned for the woman and a little weirded out.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" I regretted the words instantly, realizing by the blush on the woman's face that what he had said was really rude and now I had embarrassed her.

"Umm, no. I'm fine." A tomato red blush spread across her cheeks next to the freckles sprayed on her nose. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you a new substitute?" The woman asked after she got over her embarrassment.

"Not really," I said, not sure how to explain why I was here. "Paul, I mean Mr. Blofis is my stepdad so when he got sick today and there were no substitutes, he called me."

"Oh. I know Mr. Blofis but I didn't know he had a stepson. So, my name is Veronica Walker and I teach English."

"I'm Percy Jackson." Ok, she's an English teacher here so she might know where the copying machine is, I thought; maybe I should ask her. But, she kind of made me nervous with the strange blinking, the look in her eyes, and the way she kept on leaning into me. I doubted she was a monster but was a little wary of her. However, I was desperate to get to the machine, only having fifteen minutes left until third period, so I decided to ask if she knew where the copying machine was. When I asked, she said she knew where it was and would bring me to it.

"So, Percy, what do you do for a living?" Veronica asked, as they walked down the tiled hallway.

"I'm an Olympic swimmer." I replied, blushing and looking away. Whenever I told mortals, they were always amazed and complimented me , despite the fact that I was still training and wasn't very good.

Veronica's POV:

"Wow!" I gaped. I had always liked swimmers for their lean body, and now, as I looked at the handsome figure of Percy in front of me, I noticed that he had a swimmers body. It also certainly explained his sea like smell and hair like he had just finished a walk on the beach. Was it weird that I noticed that? I asked myself. No, probably not.

"So, are you going to compete in the 2016 Olympics?" I asked as we turned around a corner paved with yellow and blue tiles. Up in the distance I saw the room with the copying machine and my heart filled with dread; my time with Percy was running out!

I looked deeply into Percy's chiseled face as he eloquently told her the answer to my question. "Uh, yeah, I think so." He gave me one of his lopsided smiles and I was sure I was going to melt. My heart pumped as I pictured Percy shirtless and swimming gracefully through the water, I would be sure to watch next year's Olympics!

Percy turned away from me, looking at the paintings on the walls of the brightly colored hallway. As they passed a picture of a skyscraper towering over New York, Percy smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" I questioned. The picture was very badly done, the colors running into one another and the bird passing by was as big as one of the skyscraper's windows. It wasn't exactly filled with feelings.

"That picture just reminds me of my girlfriend," Percy's eyes were filled with love. "she loves architecture."

My heart filled with dread for the second time today. Percy has a girlfriend?! I stumbled over my feet, tumbling towards the floor.

Suddenly, I was caught by a pair of strong, calloused hands. They turned me around until I was facing the owner of the hands: a very worried Percy Jackson.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I blushed as he set me back down, his eyes still worried. Wow, I thought, Percy really cares about me! My mind was racing with thoughts about this girl. Where was this girlfriend? Did Percy really love her? Percy didn't seem like the type that appreciated architecture; he seemed more like the type that would be bored by it. Maybe him and his girlfriend weren't so good for each other!

"Oh," I said sadly as we neared a black door. "this is the room with the copying machine."

"Thanks! " He smiled, as he seemed to do a lot. "I should really start copying these, there isn't much time until third period!"

I started stalling for time; I didn't want to part with Percy! "Do you know how to use the machine?" I asked, searching for any reason for me to stay.

"Uh," He blushed a bright shade of red, matching the wall next to him. "not really." I was filled with relief; I could spend some more time with Percy! We stepped into the room and I showed Percy how to use the machine.

A couple of minutes later, we stepped out from the room and Percy had all his copies and was ready to go back to Mr. Blofis' room. I had to go to my own classroom so this would be my last time seeing him. Unless, I realized, I made a move. Percy and his girlfriend didn't sound like they were very compatible; maybe if I did something to show Percy my feelings for him, he would go out with me instead!

"Thanks for the help!" Percy said gratefully and energetically. Our eyes met for a second. This was my chance! I leaned in closer to him, staring at his lips. It only took a second until my lips were inches away from his. Now was my chance! I leaned closer, and closer, until...

**Author's Note: Hi readers! Long time no see, huh? I doubt you want to hear my excuses for not updating in forever, so I just won't tell you. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if you were confused about how this chapter was about a woman named Veronica just like the character in the last chapter. I have changed the name of the girl in chapter 2 to Anna to avoid confusion. No, I don't have a fetish for the name Veronica, it's just I thought the name Veronica suited this character better than the last one. Thanks so much to all of you for reading, favoriting, following, or commenting on my story, because it means so much to me; I'll try to update again soon.**


	4. Author's Note: Minor Femslash

Author's Note:

So, my wonderful readers, don't worry, I am not just posting an author's note. I will post another chapter about thirty minutes after this so no need to get angry. So, the reason for my author's note is that I feel like I should tell you all that in the next chapter, one of my girl OCs will have a crush on another one of my girl OCs, as they will be bisexual. I personally think that there has not been enough LGBT+ content in my stories, so I felt the need to add it in the next chapter. If you don't like girls liking girls for some reason, don't read it. It's as simple as that. I don't like flames or anything like that and I hope that you refrain from doing anything of the sort. I appreciate all my readers very much, but I will not change my fanfic's content. So, if you don't like it, don't read it.

You have all made me very happy and I very much appreciate you all sticking by this story during the long breaks I've taken. Thank you all for your support, and know that I love all of you!

-Pachelp


	5. Sadly, She's Not My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else. **

_ Previously, "Thanks for the help!" Percy said gratefully and energetically. Our eyes met for a second. This was my chance! I leaned in closer to him, staring at his lips. It only took a second until my lips were inches away from his. Now was my chance! I leaned closer, and closer, until..._

Jamie's POV:

The bell rang, causing me and my class mates to rush out the door and into the hallway streaming with other teens. If it were any other class, it would have normally taken me a little while to pack up my stuff and wish my teacher a good weekend, but in this class I had packed up my stuff five minutes before the end of the period and didn't even bother saying anything to my teacher. As it's probably very obvious by now, I wanted to get out of the door as fast as possible and had been staring at the clock above the door for the duration of the 50 minute class period. Why the rush? Well, let me tell you a bit about me.

My name is Jamie, I like school and while I'm not the best student, I'm also not the worse, I like reading and skateboarding, and I've had a crush on my best friend for about a year. I've thought about asking her out before, and all my other friends think we'd make a great couple, but there was one little problem. She was one hundred percent straight, and I am not. I'm actually bisexual. So, sadly, our nonexistent relationship is doomed.

But, I still loved hanging out her and I was currently rushing to my locker where we would usually walk to our next class together: Science.

Slowing my run down to a walk as I turned the corner to get to my locker, I saw a small crowd gathering by the outside of the photocopying room watching something. Getting closer to the crowd, I started to hear a heated argument.

Mildly interested, as any sane person would be, I moved closer to the crowd of chattering teenagers. Worming my way towards the front of the crowd, as I had trouble seeing over the unnaturally tall kids, I slowly was able to see the scene unfolding around my locker.

A very good looking man in his mid twenties seemed to be awkwardly trying to apologize to a woman I had seen around the school while he simultaneously tried to slowly back out of the crowd.

"I'm really sorry, but I kind of have a fiancé and I really like her, so I'm just going to go now..." The man said profusely, lowering his hand away from where it had been in front of his face.

"Alright, your loss!" The woman sneered, storming off in the direction of what was probably her next class.

The group of teens excitedly chattered among themselves, not having this much entertainment since the old French teacher was fired for swearing at an unruly freshman. I myself was shocked at the drama, only having seen such scenes in bad movies, and stood there dumbfounded.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed after the vice principal came over and told everyone to 'Move along' to their classes, and only my friend and I were left, her right next to my locker and me a little while away. I'm guessing everybody had already gotten their stuff before the big fight and getting shooed away, so it wasn't too weird that it was only my friend and I. Oh, and the supremely good looking dude. Who my best friend was flirting with.

Yes, I know, she's not exactly the brightest bulb in the shed, flirting with a guy that just, very loudly, announced he had a fiancé, but when she saw a good looking guy, all sense flew out the window.

I felt a flare of jealousy hit me, making me scowl at myself internally. Yes, I know my friend is straight, yes I know there is no chance with her, but yes, I do feel jealously every time she flirts with a guy. Just because it makes sense that I shouldn't be jealous it doesn't mean I don't feel anything, thank you very much.

So, back to the badly planned and badly done flirting on my friend's part. So far, she's leaning up against the locker and asking what the very clueless young man's name is in her very non-seductive voice. I'm pretty sure he has no idea he's being badly flirted with by my over rambunctious friend, seeing how adamant he was moments earlier about having a fiancé.

"My name's Percy, I'm actually subbing for Mr. Blofis, and," He continues, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while the other hand is in the pocket of his jeans. " I was hoping maybe you could point me in the direction of his classroom?"

" We're actually in that class, my friend and I," At this point she gestured to me as I slowly walked over. "so that won't be a problem! Oh and I'm Mazie, by the way, and my friend's name is Jamie!" She said in a rush, as if someone else would come along and steal the opportunity.

"Hi." I said as cheerfully as I could, my smile probably coming out looking like I just murdered someone. Or was about to murder someone... Nah, I'm just kidding. If I murdered everyone Mazie flirted with, I'd have a ton of bodies to hide.

"Shall we?" Mazie held her arm out to me, and we lead the way for all of about a minute, when she decided that she needed to speak to Mr. Tall with abs behind us.

Staring at his very tight green shirt as he explained how Mr. Blofis was his Step-father, Mazie nodded with her "serious" nod, transfixed by his six pack. To be honest, it was pretty great, and so was the rest of his appearance, but I wasn't really attracted to him. I really like people because of their personalities, so I wasn't exactly falling at his feet next to my crazy best friend.

Sorry, you must be dying to know what's happening in our supremely interesting conversation, so, even if you aren't, I'll tell you anyways!

"So, Percy, that's a cool name. My name's pretty lame so I'm always really jealous of cool people's names. Not that'd I'd want your name. I mean, just 'cause it's a boy's name. And, I mean, not that'd there'd be anything wrong with that, it's just that's not for me. I'm, like, good with my assigned gender. But, I've been thinking about changing my name to something cool when I'm older..." Her voice trailed off as she realized she had been rambling for the last couple minutes now (enough time for me to playfully roll my eyes over her head at Percy who was very much amused), and that she should probably stop talking now. "How old are you, Percy?" Mazie's eyes raked him up and down, as if that would tell her how old he was.

Percy quickly glanced around the very gross orange hallway and his eyes locked on the mural of the sea. It was one of the better paintings in my school and it's blue waves, speckled with white sea foam, looked like they were at war with the boat in the water; making it quite eye catching. For a second he looked like his mind was elsewhere, but he soon snapped out of it and looked over at us again.

" I'm 24. I've been told I'm not the most mature dude, though, so I've been getting weird looks from all the students today." He smiled, his lopsided grin not quite reaching his eyes; making me suspicious of the truth of his statement. I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but while his goofy smile and messy hair indicated otherwise, his good humor and playful attitude seemed only skin deep. Something I knew a lot about, having had to fake a good mood when my parents made one of their swipes at anyone in the LGBT+ community.

I knew I really shouldn't pry though, as it wasn't my place, so I just kept on watching the hazard in front of me.

"That's cool, I can't wait 'till I'm in my twenties. The life of the party..." Mazie sighed, looking off into the distance like a fool. A very cute, silly fool. My thoughts were drawn away from the mystery that was Percy and I focused on the girl in front of me.

"Yeah," I laughed, smiling down at her smaller form. "'cause you go to so many parties now." As I joined the conversation for the first time, Mazie turned to me, drawing her glance away from Perfect Percy. Something I'll admit I took a little pleasure in.

"Hey, I never said I did," She replied to my comment, feinting annoyance. "I said that I could be the life of a party. It'd be crazy awesome!" She smiled giddily and, walking a little ahead of us so that we saw her back, then turning dramatically, she started to dance to a song in her head in front of us.; making a smile spread across my face too.

"Come on!" She giggled, grabbing Percy's hands and dancing a very goofy dance with him, that mostly included shaking her arms around and bouncing up and down while Percy gave an amused, slightly weirded out smile; standing in place.

Seeing her grab his hands, my heart faltered a little and my smile drooped, reminding me of her undeniable heterosexuality. But, when the human incarnation of sunshine turned to look at me, still dancing, my heart fluttered a little bit again; as if coming back from the grave that I'd dug myself into.

"You'll dance with me, won't you Jamie?" She asked hopefully and cheerfully, letting go of Percy's hands and, at my nod, grabbing mine. Grinning from ear to ear, she danced us down the hallway, Percy trailing behind us, laughing at the sight of us almost tripping on each other's feet.

A grin plastered on my face, all of the remaining thoughts about Percy flew out of my mind as I danced with my crush.

Now, I wasn't really one for dancing, but I was having an amazing time; hands locked with this bubbly, passionate girl; dancing without a care in the world. It was like time stopped for us and only us, and I'm sure I could've spent forever like this.

Mazie bounced down the hallway, and I think I even twirled her around at one point, whipping around her curly brown hair and causing her to almost slip on the, surprisingly, cleaned floor. I heard a small chuckle from Percy, but my eyes never left Mazie's bright blue ones.

But, sadly, all things come to an end, and as we turned the corner in the empty hallway, we saw the Science room and the English room; side by side. Waiting, almost treacherously, threateningly.

I smiled a sad smile, and Mazie, simultaneously panting in exhaustion and having a fit of giggles, leaned on my side. With Percy on my right and Mazie on my left, my arm slung around her shoulder and, while I looked over at Percy, I noticed a knowing smile stretching across his tanned face. I'm sure I was blushing as Mazie quickly cursed and pulled away, running into the Science room shouting about how we were "sooooo late!" behind her.

"Cool girlfriend you got there," Percy grinned again, this time with the smile reaching his eyes. "Reminds me of me and my Girlfriend when we were your age."

I was shell shocked. "She's not-Were not- I mean, we aren't dating." I stuttered, wanting to hide my face in my hands at the thought of how red my face probably was. Was it that obvious that I liked Mazie? And how could this guy figure that out when he couldn't even tell if someone was flirting with him? Please tell me I wasn't _that_ pathetic!

"Oh, that's too bad. You'd be a super cute couple." I had to agree, mentally of course. My image can only be hurt so much. Also, shipping myself with someone is also kinda creepy..."I have to go now," Percy pointed toward the English room with his thumb. "but it was cool meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." Is all I can say, cursing, mentally, how obvious I was. Maybe Maize noticed! Ugh, the awkwardness.

I managed a little wave before Percy walked into the room next door, and, despite embarrassing me a ton, Percy wasn't too bad.

Turning into the Science room and being reprimanded, I ducked my head and walked to the back of the dark room; plopping down in the blue plastic and metal seat next to Mazie, who was doodling something on the back of her binder. Looking over, I saw what might of looked like hearts, if Mazie could actually draw.

Noticing where my attention was focused, she blushed, flipping over her binder and scowling at me playfully. I was sure those "hearts" were for Percy and my jealousy flared up again in an angry red fire. I clenched and unclenched my fists under the desk and gritted my teeth angrily. Just because I had just reevaluated my opinion of Percy and knew it wasn't his fault didn't mean that I wasn't feeling anything at all towards the over-sized and unfairly good-looking dude.

But, my anger faded when Mazie nudged me with her arm and whispered in my general direction, her head still facing the board where our science teacher had written a series of definitions of various words.

"Hey, dum-dum, we're taking notes. Your grades are already terrible, you don't want them to suffer anymore, do you?"

"My grades?" I asked, pretending to be flabbergasted but really quite amused. "I think you mean your grades," I unclenched my fists under the desk and reaching for my pencil, gripping it lightly with no malice, and began to copy down the information. "I think we both know you're not the brightest bulb in the shed." I finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" She whispered, faking anger and I snickered quietly, looking down at my notes as if to muffle the sound.

We continued to whisper playful banter to each other throughout the class, eyes never leaving our tasks but our minds fully on the secret conversation in the back of the dark Science room.

While me and Mazie's relationship wasn't perfect, it made my life a little better. And, when she asked me out the next year, telling me she wasn't sure if it would ruin our friendship and if it was right for her, I said yes anyway. After all, what's life without a little pain?

Love will have its sacrifices.

**Author's note: **Hello readers. I doubt any of you actually read this thing, but I'm gonna write one anyway because I feel like it. So, what did you all think? I hope you all liked it and hopefully you didn't think I did a little too much about my OCs. You know you've hit rock bottom when you start shipping your own OCs... Also, I hope it was clear that Percy and Veronica didn't kiss. Percy put his hand up in front of his face, stopping her; so sorry if that was unclear. But, yeah, despite my overall pathetic-ness, have a wonderful day and I shall try to update again soon! I would love to hear from you all so please leave a comment! Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoyed my story. Goodbye!

P.S. On a side note for those who got the Carmilla reference earlier, if you haven't learned already, THERE'S A SEASON 3! It's coming in the summer of 2016! I just learned a couple minutes ago and I think I'm dying of happiness! If you want to talk about it, pm me and I would love to. We need Creampuff therapy.


End file.
